Keep Holding On
by gleek12304
Summary: Charlie sent Bella to Ohio for a new life. But when someone new catches her eye she has to face the music and see the Cullens again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV 

Everybody's lives change, whether they choose to accept it or not. When he decided to leave six months ago, I thought my life was over. Unfortunately, Charlie had other plans. I was living with Uncle Burt and Aunt Carol in Lima, Ohio. I was also going to William McKinley High School with my cousins Kurt and Finn.

"Guys, this is my cousin Bella." Finn said. "Bells, this is the club." Finn said. He put his arm around a short dark haired girl.

"What's up with her?" One asked.

"Well, Mercedes, her boyfriend left her." Kurt said.

"Do you want to hear the whole story?" I asked. They nodded. "I met Edward in Biology. He was everything I wanted. All the girls wanted him and he chose me. We dated for six months, and then we had a fight on my birthday. I thought things would go back to normal. I was wrong. A few days later, he said he wanted to talk. His dad got offered a job in LA and he stayed behind to say goodbye. He told me I wasn't good enough for him, that he never loved me and I was a distraction for him and his family. I still love him. Being away from him is killing me. And the bad thing is, I know he's not coming back, but I keep holding on to nothing. He seemed too good to be true."

"Oh my god!" Kurt said. "You never told me the whole story. Now on with the introductions. This is Rachel, she's Finns girlfriend. That's Mercedes, Artie, Santana, Puck, Tina, Quinn, Brittany, Sam, Mike, Rory and Blaine." While Kurt was telling me their names, they were leading me to the choir room. I lost my footing and almost hit the floor. Blaine caught me.

"Hi."

"Hi." He said. He was extremely good looking.

"Thanks for catching me. I'm trying to not hurt myself."

"Well you're obviously failing." We started laughing.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." We were staring into each other's eyes when Kurt came out and took my hand. He dragged me into the room.

"Bella, this , he is in charge of the glee club." Finn said.

"It's so great to meet you. Finn and Kurt haven't shut up about you since they found out you were coming. Do you sing?"

"Not really."

"Bella don't be modest. She writes her own music." Kurt said.

"Can we hear one?" Tina asked.

"Sure. I need a guitar though." The one named Puck handed me one.

"If you need someone to mend your broken heart let me know." He whispered. I quickly shook that off and prepared to sing this song. I had to mentally prepare myself to not cry.

You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>But I never thought I'd live to see it break  
>It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet<br>And I can't trust anything now  
>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake<br>Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>Something's made your eyes go cold  
>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this<br>I thought I had you figured out  
>Something's gone terribly wrong<br>You're all I wanted  
>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this<br>I thought I had you figured out  
>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<br>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted  
>Stood there and watched you walk away<br>From everything we had  
>But I still mean every word I said to you<br>People try to take away my pain  
>And he just might make me smile<br>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead  
>Oh, I'm holding my breath<br>Won't see you again  
>Something keeps me holding on to nothing<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<br>I know, I know  
>I just know<br>You're not gone  
>You can't be gone, no<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you started<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted<br>You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break  
>Never thought I'd see it<p>

Everyone clapped while I wiped my tears away.

"Bella, you have to do glee." Artie said.

"I'll do it!"


	2. Authors Note

So sorry. I have been really busy with college! I hope to update this summer. Not only that but there were ton of computer issues. So I have all of the chapters written out by hand and hoping to type them and upload them so you guys can read them.

In regards to Reckless and Broken, I am putting that one up for adoption. It was a good idea at the time but my mind has gone blank. First person to PM me gets it.

Once again, sorry to keep you waiting,

Gleek12304


End file.
